


【深呼晰】我寻思你耳返挺漂亮

by baixuepiao6



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixuepiao6/pseuds/baixuepiao6
Summary: 普通耳返文学罢了





	【深呼晰】我寻思你耳返挺漂亮

草莓音乐节的主办这次真是下了血本，周深看着站了满满一舞台的21/36，甚至包括最近很贵的那两朵云，心想这个阵容除了芒果台和保利，似乎还没有哪个主办凑齐过。  
时近十点，返场的第一首已经唱完，台上台下都很热闹。主持人正引着台前的两位云字科艺人说相声，女孩子们被逗得前仰后合，耳返里导演指示他们稍等几分钟。  
他有些无聊，仗着自己站得偏，悄悄地拉了一下身边的高个子，好和他咬耳朵。  
“哎，你说草莓音乐节这次得花多少钱啊？”  
王晰仿佛在看着前头笑，却一直为身侧留着余光，因此周深的手甚至还未碰到他的衣袖，他就已经转过了头。可是阿云嘎似乎恰在此时发表了什么危险言论，满场里一阵哄堂大笑，他只能看见周深嘴唇翕动，却一个字也未能听清。  
“深深你说啥？”  
王晰把头垂得更低，右侧的耳返线从肩头滑下来一点儿。周深仰着头又说了一遍，见他仍茫然，踮着脚就要去摘他的耳返。手指触到塑料外壳的时候王晰明显地躲了一下，外耳廓肉眼可见地变红。周深愣了一下，后知后觉地想起对方格外敏感的耳朵，眼神逐渐深邃。  
他现在倒不急着去摘他的耳返了，反而很乐意让自己的手指多停留一会儿。可惜此刻还在台上，时间和地点都不容许，他只能装模作样地替他理了一下耳返线，接着尽量自然地将手  
收了回来。  
他不确定王晰有没有多看他几眼，因为导演已经在喊倒数。他们不会拿舞台表演开玩笑，很快将漾开的心神收回，返场第二首大合唱的前奏一起，王晰又是开口的第一句，低沉磁性的嗓音回荡在万人体育馆的上空，不知收割走了多少少女心。

然而少女们的心事注定要落空。后台一间上了锁的化妆室里，早有另一双手臂揽住他的脖颈，早有另一双眼从他怀中抬起，含情脉脉地注视着他。  
周深没有急着吻他，王晰也没有。薄薄的墙壁外面是喧闹的响声，观众还在欢呼，喊着他们每一个人的名字，工作人员走来走去，推着道具箱搬着各种各样的设备，可他们两人之间是安静的。  
王晰的耳返还没摘，不知是匆忙，还是故意。他的手指便覆上去，轻轻摩挲那光滑的外壳。

痒，细碎的声音传进去，似在耳道里刮搔，缠绵的流连的若隐若现的，蛇的爬行虫的振翅亦或是情人的唇舌轻轻舔舐，酥麻得要钻进脑仁的深处。  
王晰根本受不住这个。  
敏锐的听觉是他的天赋，他和耳返配合了那么些年，捕捉返送里的一切细节以调整演唱已经成了本能，自然不可能漏掉这刻意的挑逗。  
呼吸几乎是立刻粗重了起来。  
指尖向上摸去，沿着耳返和耳朵的缝隙，一圈一圈慢慢地打着旋儿。那耳朵已经全红透了，一碰就轻颤，摩挲久了之后，连人都要抖起来，抓住他肩膀的手一点一点地收紧。  
周深仰着头，全不回避他越来越灼热的吐息，手指摸着耳返线一寸一寸地下移，在肩膀的位置勾着食指绕了两绕，盈盈睫波就在这个时候抬起，彻底对上了他的视线。  
一秒静谧。  
然后王晰果断摘了耳返，抱起他几步抵到了化妆台前。

妆镜是冰凉的，面前的身体却滚烫，吻和喘息重得吓人。周深本能地向后躲，后腰被桌子边缘硌得生疼。王晰压着他亲，扣着他的后颈不让他逃脱，唇舌紧紧纠缠。周深呜呜地抗议，却也毫无办法，撑着手臂坐上了桌面才算救下了自己的腰，随即被人顶开了双腿，整个钳制在妆镜之前。  
这个位置他已然退无可退，仅剩一点脚尖点在地面上，连借力的地方都没有，只能去缠对方的腰——他倒是挺愿意这样缠着他，男人已经彻底硬了，多缠一会儿，能将这把火燎得更旺些。  
他实在爱看那人在欲望中忍耐的模样。

王晰确实已经烧掉了一多半的理智，没有人能经得住这样的撩拨，隔着衣衫抵在一起的硬挺让额上的血管突突直跳。他咬着他的唇，轻车熟路地摸下去拆了他的皮带。周深在饰物的搭配上极省事，这条皮带他早已摸得熟了，闭着眼睛都能解得飞快。而后他也没费事一件一件去脱，而是抬起他一点腰，一把将他下身所有衣物扒了个干净。  
周深惊呼了一声，被自我克制和对方的唇舌一同堵了回去，皮带扣砸在裤子堆里，只有沉闷的一响。王晰的外套里备着应用的东西，却不可能带着上台，此刻正扔在一墙之隔的另一间化妆室里。周深从他的吻里挣脱出来，喘着气抵住他的额头：“我带了……包里，中间夹层。”  
王晰放开他，去拿了润滑和套子回来——都是他们惯用的牌子。他玩味地拆了封套，眯着眼睛看着他：“故意的，嗯？”  
周深细碎地亲他，细碎地抱怨：“不然吃苦头的还不是我自己……”  
王晰低低地笑起来：“我们深深是在嫌弃我不够体贴？”  
“不是哦，”周深无辜地眨眼，接着凑到他耳边，一字一句将气音吹进耳道当中，“是嫌你，太、过、体、贴呜——”  
王晰直接塞了两根手指进去。

润滑滴滴答答地落在地上，周深痛得一激灵，穴口骤然收紧，箍得王晰寸步难行。  
“放松。”王晰揽着他的腰把他提起来一点儿，手上趁着肌肉松弛的一瞬直接捅到了底。  
“王晰！”周深连眼角都逼出了泪，然而他此刻上不着天下不着地，连踢他都抬不起腿，全身都重心都在那两根手指上。  
王晰的唇覆上来，堵住了他瞬间冒出来的无数叫骂，手上不为所动地进出揉按，一点一点打开他的身体。

这不太难。  
被按在梳妆台上的人眼泛泪光嘴上痛骂，身体却软得比任何一次都快，掐着他肩膀的手没多久就成了软弱无力的攀缠，似乎下一秒钟就要掉落。  
王晰挤进了第三根手指。金属的指环每一次进出都刮过穴口，存在感极其鲜明。周深几乎要尖叫起来，缠着他的腰挺起了身体。他早就硬得滴水了，清液蹭在王晰宽松的细条纹黑西装上，洇出不明显的水痕。  
他的袖口也宽，袖子垂下来可以遮住整只手掌，谁都不会知道那整齐而禁欲的西装袖口之下，手指的动作是何等的淫猥和色情。他折起周深的一条腿，让他踩在化妆台的边沿上，彻底将他的身体打开。昂贵的袖缘蹭在穴口和会阴，被不知哪处分泌的情液彻底沾湿。

进入的时候周深后脑勺顶在化妆镜上，足趾勾起来也扒不住桌沿。王晰一把捞过他的腿就架到了肩上。  
这个姿势刺激得他一哆嗦，后穴一阵紧缩，王晰喘着粗气停下来，右手搂住了他的腰。  
“深深、深深……”男人安抚地揉着他的腰眼，低沉的嗓音一声一声地诱哄，“别夹那么紧，哥哥要被你夹断了……”  
“嗯……”  
很难讲这句话到底起了哪个方向的作用，周深被他激得双腿一阵抖，挺起的腰肢一送，将那杵在股间的巨物尽根吞了下去。  
那东西抵得深，王晰的嗓子又惑人，一声声在他耳边喘，什么骚话都说得出来。周深哼哼唧唧地在他怀里挣扎，雪白的臀蹭在深黑的西裤布料上，身下的小口几乎是在自主吞吐肉棒，纤细的腰肢一耸一耸，镜子里看去要命极了。  
王晰的眼神沉得吓人，却也不急着动，叼着他的唇瓣摩挲了一阵，直到周深的前端又吐了一波水，后头终于有些活泛了之后，才扣着他的腰退到只剩一个头，接着，重重地顶了进去。

如果不是王晰堵着他的嘴，周深不知道自己会叫成什么样子。眼角的泪第一下就被撞了下来，喉间埋的全是无法控制的媚吟，脸上的表情近似痛苦。  
王晰轻柔地用拇指拭去他的泪痕，捧着他的脸同他接吻，下身却全然不是那么回事，每一下抽插都结结实实地顶到深处，力道又沉又狠，撞得木质的梳妆台哐哐直响。  
这动静有些大了，他保持深埋在体内的姿势把人抱了起来，向着一旁的单人沙发椅走过去。周深被他凌空抱起时发出了一声惊呼，急忙搂住了他的脖子，无处依凭的双腿紧紧地缠在他腰上，却还是被重力坠得直往下掉，体内的性器抵到了前所未有的深度。  
这一下两个人都是一阵头晕眼花，王晰不得不靠着妆台缓了一阵，才慢慢找回一点神志。  
他一手托着他的臀，一手揽着他的背，像抱小孩一样亲密地搂着他，一小步一小步地向前走。颠簸的步伐让肿胀的前端抵着深处一下一下地磨，周深抱紧了他，内心满是被摔下去的恐慌，却又被饱满的顶弄搞得呼吸急促，空前强烈的快感从尾椎骨一路冲到了头顶心。  
他甚至不知道这段路究竟是怎样结束的，只记得自己最后跪坐在王晰腿上，被他疯了一样自下而上地顶弄抽插，扣在腰上的手指那样用力，以至于乌青的指痕三四天后依然清晰可见。  
他的西装已经解开了，于是硬挺的阴茎便直接抵到了他挺括的衬衣上，随着他的起伏上下蹭弄，磕过扣子的时候他疼得“嘶”了一下，然而疼痛在此刻是最不重要的事情。  
他的手撑在沙发背上，头挨着他的头，喘息全融在一起，稍有一点肉的臀部被撞出啪啪的水声。王晰已经红了眼，他也好不到哪儿去，额上的汗一滴一滴地滚落下来，打出深色的印记。  
他就要到了，可这个姿势实在很累，酸软的腿已经撑不起起落的高度，怎么也到不了顶。他发出哀求似的呜咽，王晰闭上眼又睁开，扣着他加快了速度。  
不够。  
不够不够不够不够。  
他抬起头，咬住了那只近在咫尺的耳朵。

王晰整个人都颤抖了一下，脑子里一片空白。那张美妙的小嘴含住了他的耳廓，灵活的湿漉的舌头就这样挤进了他敏感的耳道里，交合一般进出。  
他无意识地发出了一阵低沉婉转的呻吟，腰上顶了十几下，搂着他狠狠地向下一按，抵在最深处射了出来。周深发出一声走了调的尖叫，紧跟着射在他雪白的衬衫上。

王晰抱着他清理的时候他有些走神，视线显而易见的飘忽，于是被人捏了鼻子。  
“在想什么？”  
“在想……你那个耳返那么贵，要是真摔了我赔不赔得起。”  
“怕赔不起，你还来招我？”  
他手脚麻利地套上裤子：“这个事情可不能怪我，我这是有原因的。”  
他们不能在这儿留下痕迹，清理干净之后，所有的东西都要带走——幸好他背着包。  
“原因？什么原因？”  
“原因就是——”周深转了转眼珠子，忽然唱起来，“他真漂亮，看到他我会慌张~~~”  
王晰给他逗笑了：“我看你一点都不慌张。我们深深学坏了，都会调戏人了哈？”  
“嗯哼，还不够坏，还要接着学呢，”他跳下沙发，走到那人面前，歪着头，“王晰老师，下次……让我在台上摘你耳返，好不好？”


End file.
